Drama in Max's life
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Max has been feeling distant in the flock. She decides to go for a fly. ONE SHOT!


Some drama with Max

By: XXHeartlessrobotXX

Max P.O.V

I woke up to rain dripping on my face. ' Oh yeah. I went for a trip. I can't take Dylan trying to get in my pants.' I groaned. ' Fang isn't even being himself anymore. I wish he knew that I love him. I need...I don't know anymore!' I felt a tear escape my eyes. I flew in the rain to a random tree. I stopped moving for a bit and heard someone behind me. I looked around and was shoved down from the tree. I landed on the floor of the forest. "What the heck!" I screamed at the figure. "Aww, Does Maxie need a Band-Aid?" I glared and growled...Ari.

Angel P.O.V

I knocked on Fang's door.  
>"WHAT?" His voice was very angry. "Fang we have a problem." His door opened. Fang was staring out the window. "Max is in trouble." He look straight at me in concern. "It's Ari. He is attacking her. " As soon as I said that Dylan started laughing.<p>

Fang P.O.V

I lost it. I ran out of my room and caught Dylan in a deadlock. "You need to get the hell out of Max's and my house!" I spat. He smirked "Oh well she isn't going to be alive long enough." I twitched and all of a sudden I snapped Dylan's neck and killed him. He laid on the floor dead. I ran out the door and unflured my wings in search for Max.

Max P.O.V

There is so much pain in my head right now. "Leave me alone Ari!" I shouted. He kicked my gut and I crimped over and fell. "Oh Maxie. I am just trying to hurt you bad while Dylan is killing your lover." He smirked evilly. My eyes widened. "No your lying!" I shouted at him. "No,no,no,no!" Tears were blinding me and I held my hands in my head shaking my head. "Face it Maxie." Ari held my throat in his hand. He lifted me up and started choking me.

Fang P.O.V

I was looking everywhere for her. Until I saw Ari! I rushed down and punched him. He dropped Max and she passed out. "Keep your freaking paws off my girl before I wring your neck!" I growled at Ari. He smiled evilly and said "oh look. It's lover boy. Don't worry she loves you too. Unfortunately, you won't be alive to enjoy her." I gave him a roundhouse kick an punched Ari alot. He stumbled to the ground and kicked my side. I hissed in pain but before I got to break mire of his bones; he was gone.

I cursed in anger and saw Max passed out. I picked her up bridal style and flew home with Max in my arms.

Max P.O.V

'It's so dark. Where am I?' I thought. I had enough energy to open my eyes slightly and see a dark figure carrying me. I saw the figure's broad shoulders and knew it was a guy. The part that really got me good was his 18ft wingspan. There is only one person that I could think of...Fang. "Fang" I manage to whisper slightly. He looked down at me with his dark obsidian eyes. There was a twinkle of a glint, 'was he crying?' I didn't know. All I did know is that I'm passing out.

Fang P.O.V

I got home when everyone fell asleep. Then I walked to her room. I opened the door and laid Max gently on her bed. I left shortly after an passed out.

Max P.O.V

I woke up in my room. I got up and took a shower to rid myself of all the blood and dirt that was on me. I came downstairs to Iggy making banana pancakes. I smiled as the rest of the flock came downstairs asking me if I was okay. I nodded as Angel came and hugged me. "I am so glad your okay Max." Angel sobbed. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie." I smiled. Iggy interrupted "hey Max, did you hear that Fang killed Dylan. He snapped his neck." I wales over to Fang and wrapped my arms around my neck and hugged him. "Of course he did Iggy." I looked in his obsidian eyes. "He is my savior." I whispered to you "thank you so much Fang." and I kissed his cheek.

Fang P.O.V

"Um guys we will eat in a minute" I tell the flock and take Max outside to the big tree. She looked at me curiously. I paced in front of her until I cracked. "Oh, screw this!" I shouted and kissed Max.

Max P.O.V

Fang was very frustrated by the pacing until he said "oh, screw this!" he kissed me. When his lips met mine I felt like I was in heaven. I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and smiled faintly. He slipped his hands on my waist. "Fang... I'm in love with you." He grinned at me. "Max... I love you too." And we made out for the rest of the night.

"You don't know how happy I am Fang."  
>"I know Max; I've loved you for a long time."<p>

I love life. 


End file.
